Magnetism
by PenInfatuation
Summary: Jace and Clary's undeniable attraction- some could even call it magnetism. Oneshot.


I'm not a big fan of intro notes but I'll make it as brief as possible. I just want to thank everyone reviewing, favoriting and alerting my stories I really appreciate it and you guys are a big driving force behind my writing. When I feel like I can't complete something or what I wrote wasn't any good I read your reviews and it really helps me write. so THANK YOU. Moving on- I promised myself that as soon as I posed this up I would put up another chapter of Secrets. That will be in the works. Sorry I took so long. There's a brief explanation I won't go into now that I put up on my profile if you like excuses please go read.

Okay and um...well I never put up disclaimers because the whole idea of fanfiction is that it's fiction- as a story written by a fan in which the main characters and such belong to somone else. So I'll put one up now- but seriously is this necessary- Will I get sued if I don't put this up because I honestly hate disclaimers. That being said. Mortal Instruments NOT MINE.

(E/N If I could add a request that this be read in full screen view please do so. I've had some complaints about paragraphs and I'm working on it but I still suggest if you don't normally read stories in full view to please do so now- I think it might help with the problems some people have encountered)

Read, Enjoy!

* * *

_They were two magnets, of equal size and equal mind._

_One powerful, strong; the other delicate, slight_

_In their combined power was great might._

_Two magnets doomed to part-but both knew that they could not._

_For in the other, held the other's heart._

_Forced to separate, to go without. Night and day, night and day,_

_They told themselves the love they had would not fade away._

_Oceans were put between them, land and mountain, sea and stone, but neither of them could be alone._

_Their unity was an undeniable force. Magnetism in its greatest form._

"We can't" Clary moaned. Her palms pressed against the dusty tomes in the library, using their wisdom for strength and conviction. Her face and tone were serious but on the books her hands trembled. They strained at her needless exertion. Standing opposite her, the boy she was speaking to appeared completely expressionless. Nothing but the set in his shoulders indicated that he had any opinion in the matter she spoke of. Clary saw his rigid posture and the unyielding look in his eyes and frowned. "We can't" she insisted again then took a step away from the blond Shadowhunter to further enforce her statement. Jace glanced at the distance between their bodies and a small pained look flitted past his face, but was replaced so smoothly with his usual mask of smug condescension Clary thought it must have been a mistake.

The air around Jace and Clary thrummed like a low vibration slowly but insistently pulling their bodies together. Jace saw the shake in the girl's hands and knew the petite redhead was struggling; clearly fighting against her feelings to do what she felt was the right thing. Jace didn't want her to do the _right _thing he wanted her to tell the truth. To _finally_ admit what she was feeling. It was incredibly difficult for Jace to feel the way he did for Clary when she fought it so much, made it appear so much easier to deny than it actually was. Jace knew Clary, knew that the girl wanted to deny what they had until she was blue in the face; but also knew that when push came to shove she'd break down. No one's will was _that_ strong and the force pulling Jace and Clary was undeniable. Jace felt that hum, that low vibration calling between their bodies and knew what it meant. He knew Clary felt it too and her pretend numbness frustrated him to no end. "Why do you always deny what's obvious to everyone else" Jace asked angrily. He knew that his aggravation wasn't truly aimed at Clary but at the situation they once again found themselves in. That he was once again asking for something she insisted she couldn't, but wanted- to give.

Clary frowned but continued to step away from Jace. Each step was difficult as if some physical cord kept them chained together and with each step she strained the invisible bond. Clary glanced down at her motionless feet and willed them to move further away from Jace but her feet refused. They told her with their lack of movement that this was the only bearable distance they could manage- this incredibly _small_ distance from him. Clary could still feel the heat rolling off the blond boy, could still see his golden face lighting angrily into hers. She pursed her lips and wondered why it was so hard for her body to obey her. _Because you don't want to be away from him_, her body answered and Clary grimaced. How was she supposed to convince Jace that being together was impossible if she couldn't even manage to convince herself?

"Well," Jace snapped and Clary winced at his brusque tone. She wasn't used to this new way Jace spoke to her- as if she were some pesky little sister. Clary missed the soft tones in which Jace used to say her name, the sound of it almost like a physical caress to her skin. "You're wrong" the girl responded. Jace blinked and when his eyes opened the normal golden honey irises were dark, incredibly dark and smoldering. Jace's mouth was tight and thin, his eyebrows pulled downward over his intensely staring eyes. Clary thought he could truly be an avenging angel- his merciless face fit the description perfectly. A surge of panic swept through Clary's body but she buried it. There was no need to be afraid of Jace; he wasn't going to hurt her. But it was hard to convince herself when Jace was looking at her the way he was.

"I'm wrong" Jace repeated in a low growl, not at all the smooth way he usually spoke to her. Uncomfortable warmth made the back of Clary's neck sticky with the development of sweat. The library was becoming rapidly claustrophobic to the redhead and her small mouth struggled a few moments to drag air into her lungs. Clary tried to focus on the view outside the window, on anything in the room, but all her eyes would let her see was Jace's rigid and lean body and the _very_ small distance she would have to close to fill the void between their bodies. Clary fisted her hands; fighting against the feelings her mind told her were wrong but her body told her were right. She was fighting a battle she would not win. Jace's face told her he wouldn't let her. Not this time. All her walls would crumble down even if he had to tear them down himself.

Clary blinked once hoping to clear her mind and when she opened her green eyes she knew she'd lost before she'd even begun to fight. Jace had moved silver quick to fill the distance between their bodies and had her arms pinned behind her head. His chest leaned heavily against hers tempting the petite girl with each continued press. "Tell me" Jace hissed, leaning further into Clary's small frame so she was sufficiently trapped against the bookcase. Clary's head felt heavy and her chest tight like someone's hand held her tiny heart in an increasingly tight vice grip. Breath fluttered in Clary's throat and her body buzzed with the desire and passion that lay simmering under her skin. "Tell me that you _don't_ want this" Jace demanded again forcing his lips to hover just in front of Clary's. Jace held his body in strict discipline but that didn't mean he didn't notice how good Clary felt against him or that he didn't notice how she blinked rapidly as if the sight of him was too much to take in. Clary shut her eyes and immediately smell assailed her senses. Her and Jace's bodies were so close that their normally individual scents mixed, sweet floral mixed with a warrior's bitter tang. Clary wanted to breathe their combined aroma forever and wondered how she could've missed the thoroughly arousing scent but credited the oversight to the distraction of Jace's hot breath tickling her neck.

"Tell me Clary" Jace breathed the words into the girl's hair like some tender secret. Clary bit down on her bottom lip and tried to ignore the sudden fluttering of her heart and corresponding sight of Jace's face. His tortured and suffering eyes peered at her, seeking the consolation that her body could give him. Clary bit down harder on the pillow of her lip. It would be so easy to just say yes. Say _yes_. Jace would not be sweet in his kiss- not tender or easy like Simon but hot and heady, giving her body more than she'd asked for and yet always less than she needed. Temptation burned Clary like the worst kind of sin. Both she and Jace stood straining- like magnets at polar ends of the spectrum struggling against the distance between their masses. Both could feel the painful twist in each of their guts and the way desire seemed to heighten the volatile moment until each one wondered if their skin would alight with the burn of their passion. There was no distance between their bodies now and Clary felt that invisible cord strained to its very last fiber. "Can you say it" Jace's voice was curious as he bent down to look into Clary's green eyes. Clary wished she could answer, wished she could even remember what he'd asked but could only concentrate on the feel of Jace's lean body clouding her mind with its perfection.

"Clary" Jace whispered and she instantly looked up startled by the gentleness in his tone compared the rough way he spoke to her before. The insistent fluttering in Clary's chest stopped as she looked into Jace's eyes and then abruptly she was flinging herself at him- breaking the taut cord with a clean snap. Her lips moved hot and hungry against Jace's, her hands immediately seeking out his hair tugging at the fine strands to bring the Shadowhunter closer. And then they were magnets hurtling back toward each other after a brief but agonizing suspension. Jace's hands were rough with Clary- not gentle but hard almost hurtful as he shoved her petite body into the wooden framework of the bookcase. Book spines jutted into her back but she could concentrate on nothing other than the healing balm that was Jace's touch against her skin, his lips moving with undue force on hers. If either one expected gentleness from the other they found none. They were all greedy hands and hungry mouths and careless teeth mixed with uncompromising heat making sanity a dream and passion a reality.

Clary pulled Jace to her with uncharacteristic force as if their minimal bodily separation was too painful to stomach and she needed to feel all of him in order to heal the wound it'd left. Jace's lips were hot and urgent against hers dissipating the vestiges of strain between them with touch. The kiss was not sweet and at times Clary felt it was intensely bitter, filled with the passion that brimmed between the two. The air was stifling hot in the normally cozy room. The temperature seemed to skyrocket from uncomfortably warm to unbearably hot. The only relief came from the cool slap of air against Clary's chest as Jace frenetically unbuttoned her shirt. Clary didn't even realize it was open until she felt the cool breeze and matching heat of Jace's hands running up her exposed sides. His hands quickly swept up her bare stomach touching the girl's ivory skin greedily in the same fevered manner that Clary's petite fingers stroked his chest.

The energy between their bodies was frantic and they clamored hastily like parted lovers finally embracing after years apart. Clary and Jace were separated magnets finally snapping together in uniformity. The resulting sparks were expected as well as desired. Clary's head felt impossibly light and her heart was a mere thrum drowned out by the roaring in her ears. Jace's mouth on hers was hard and forceful searching out secrets that she'd kept. His hands ran over her body eagerly and without protest from the redhead who was enjoying the feel of his skin under her fingertips and the moan Jace seemed to let out each time she ran her nails lightly ran down his spine. "Tell me" Jace breathed into Clary's ear making the girl shiver as his hands boldly stroked her back. Clary didn't answer, instead she grabbed Jace's face between her palms and kissed him hard on the lips; answering him with her tongue. "No" Jace growled in a low undertone, pulling away from Clary's lips. His golden eyes smoldered in the dim light, demanding that she no longer deny what was so obviously true. Jace's arms held Clary tighter, forced her to feel it- the beat of his heart finally in tune- thwapping against his chest at the same pace, same rhythm as her own. Clary felt it. She breathed heavily; catching her breath and wrapping her arms tightly around Jace, holding him to her for dear life, as if at any moment the two could be ripped apart. "_I want this_" she breathed and tilted her head back to allow Jace's kiss to sear her neck.

_And the two magnets who'd parted ways  
_

_Came and stayed together each day.  
_

_In each other's caress, each love filled embrace was the unity they craved painted in their lover's face.  
_

_Two magnets worlds apart, but blood borne  
_

_Broken of the same stone. Torn apart, suspended still, love for each other unwilled  
_

_And yet, in the other was the same face- the love they shared could not be erased.  
_

_Deep regard and highest affection, Magnetism at its greatest perfection.  
_

* * *

Little Note on this oneshot- inspired by Chapter Two of Secrets, and I do sometimes reuse themes such as the 'hearts in tune'- no one's asked me what that's about but I felt like I should share. When I was little I didn't really understand how people met and fell in love and I thought that if you met someone and your heartbeats matched it meant they were your soulmate. So that's why that pops up sometimes in case anyone noticed.

(E/N- I was told in different reviews that I should separate some of the longer paragraphs and then in another that they were a bit long/excessive and therefore a bit harder to read. Umm.. yeah I've tried to do a little of both by combining a few paragraphs and separating others. I'm sorry if it was still a bit difficult to read I've never had this problem before- well as far as I know at least- and am doing my best to fix it. I tried earlier spacing them out singly but that looked terrible. I hope this is a better compromise and was a bit easier to read.

Thanks for reading. I promise I will post up Chapter Two of Secrets very, very soon. I mean it. So thanks for everyone waiting and reading I hope this tides you over until I update and thanks for being so good about my procrastination and the format.


End file.
